


For Phil Lester

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dan makes Phil feel special, Dan writes poetry, Getting Together, Haiku, Love, Love Confessions, Love Notes, M/M, Poetry, so unbearably soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: When Phil gets back from his lunch break one day, he finds a small haiku folded up in the center of his desk. What the note contains changes how he views every work day after.ORDan is a hopeless romantic who doesn't know how to manage his feelings around a pretty boy, so he sends him love letters.





	For Phil Lester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pulpphiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulpphiction/gifts).



> Hey guys! Okay, so I wanted to try something interesting and challenging, so I mixed up my love of haikus with a new style that I've seen in all my time lurking around on AO3. I didn't expect to like the result as much as I did. Hopefully you enjoy my attempt at love poetry and cutesy storyline! :D

MONDAY

 

-When Phil gets back from his lunch break one day, he finds a small note folded up in the center of his desk.

 

_I can see the sun_

_Hidden behind your blue eyes_

_Ocean memories_

 

-Phil takes a deep breath, his eyes scanning over the short poem as his fingers shake. He glances at the desks surrounding him suspiciously, before tucking the small note into his pocket. He resumes typing once more at his computer, though a small yet curious smile graces his face for the first time in a long while.

 

TUESDAY

 

_You look good in white_

_Please don’t listen to Susan_

_You don’t look washed out_

 

-Maybe it was a prank. He couldn’t think of any other reason anyone would want to send him mysterious, unsigned haikus. Phil once more refoldes the note and stuffs it into his pocket. His thoughts drift back to the mystery poet as he works, and he smiles a little wider today. If this is a prank, he doesn’t think he really minds it that much. Maybe it’s not even a prank, and they’re just looking for a friend, whoever it is.

 

WEDNESDAY

 

_Actual angel_

_I can see your halo shine_

_Highlight of my day_

 

-This was looking like a lot of dedication for a prank. Phil picks up the little piece of paper again, but today, he leaves it out on his desk, feeling a swell of something that he would describe as scarily close to adoration bubble up into his chest.

 

THURSDAY

 

_I think I’m falling_

_And I can’t stop myself now_

_I’m scared I love you_

 

-Phil can feel his breath as it catches in his chest reading through this one. He looks back to the small note as it lays innocently aside his computer. He feels his heart thrum, though he’s not quite sure why.

 

FRIDAY

 

_Would you love me back_

_If I told you who I was?_

_I really hope so_

 

-Friday comes with a sense of finality to Phil, and he feels his heart begin to beat faster even as he reads the note. He waits in anticipation the whole day, expecting a mystery poet to appear and sweep him off his feet. However, none come to his cubicle. He hangs the note with the others that night, smiling wistfully.

  


MONDAY

 

_When will my heart still?_

_Such a silly thing, love is_

_It beats just for you_

 

-Phil could feel a childlike giggle of glee escape his lips on Monday as he returns from his lunch break and finds another note.   _They probably just weren’t ready yet. And to think that I worried this would be gone by today._

 

TUESDAY

 

_Oh my gosh your laugh_

_Makes articulation hard_

_You’re too damn pretty_

 

-Phil can’t help it, he lets out a small chuckle as he reads through the note for today. It lacks all of the poise and grace any of the last notes do, and he absolutely _loves_ it. He glances over at it as he works, the feeling returning stronger in his chest each time he looks past his computer screen.

 

WEDNESDAY

 

_I dreamt of you, love_

_Last night I could speak to you_

_I lack that courage_

 

-Phil simply smiles softly at this haiku. “I know the feeling,” he whispers aloud.

  
THURSDAY

 

_I want to do it_

_I want to make you smile_

_Maybe tomorrow?_

 

-Phil’s eyes widen.

  
FRIDAY

 

_Take a leap of faith_

_Plummet off this cliff with me_

_We’ll have each other_

 

-Phil sits down at his desk today, eyes scanning hopefully for a note, or even better, a mystery poet. He almost misses the note itself, as it is edged way off to the side of his desk, and he feels an irrational flood of relief run through him. Like it or not, these notes have become the main source of his happiness over the last week, and he snatches it up quickly, a smile breaking out across his face as he reads the words, and then reads them again, because he can.

 

-There is a small tap on his shoulder then, and Phil jumps slightly, turning to see a curly brown haired boy next to his chair, his chocolate eyes cast downward already, and his heart beats faster. _Could it be..?_

 

-For a moment, neither he nor this boy speak.

 

\- “I don’t bite.” Phil opts for a joke in an attempt to calm the boy’s nerves, though it seems as if it has the opposite effect.

 

-The poor boy jumps as if Phil had smacked him. “Oh, um. Hi. I’m Daniel, but you don’t have to call me that. Oh-um, I just mean,” The boy stutters over his words briefly. “You can just call me Dan. If you want.”

 

-He looks down to the floor briefly, and Phil takes a second to admire the boy’s lashes. As Dan looks up to meet Phil’s eyes again, Phil takes another moment to try and belittle his admiration of the other’s facial features.

 

-Dan begins to speak again. “I was just wondering if…” Daniel takes another moment to compose himself. Every second feels like a year. “I was just wondering if you liked the haikus!” Dan blurts out, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists.

  
-Phil blinks as surprise and excitement cloud his judgement. “That was you!”

 

-Dan nods slowly. He has a flush creeping slowly across his cheeks, and he somehow manages to choke out, “Yes.”

 

-“I loved them,” Phil grins. “I had a lot of fun speculating who was taking the time to make me feel so special.”

 

-“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry I didn’t even think of that! I was so creepy, just leaving notes all over your desk and you had no idea who I was! I just thought you were pretty and I just wrote out the first one and left it there before I could think any differently. You seemed so happy and I didn’t want to stop and I was writing them in the lunch breaks and Tuesday I couldn’t think of anything but your adorable laugh but you had no idea I was obsessing over you and all I really wanted to do was ask you out on a date!” Dan’s eyes widen then and he smacks a hand over his mouth.

 

-The question hangs in the air between them.

 

-Phil lets out a small giggle, his smile widening. Then he realizes that Dan is still waiting nervously for an answer to his question. “I would love to go on a date with you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey now a big thanks to pulpphiction for unofficially beta reading this work, as well as reassuring me that it didn't suck! 
> 
> If you enjoy my poetry, I post it on tumblr lots: randomfandomginger
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed, they make my heart swell with joy! :D


End file.
